therealflipnotehatenaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
"Monster" is the third episode of the Flipnote series Gravity. It originally aired on September 24, 2010. The episode revolves around the evolution of Emma's "red eyes" state and the blossom of friendship between her and Chase, as he makes a difficult decision about her. The episode was created by Vicki. Plot After running out of the school, Emma goes into an alley, where she is met by Chase. Chase questions why she is upset, and Emma refuses to tell him, saying that it isn't any of his business. Chase starts out with his friendly feelings for her, and continues to ask. Emma says that if she told him, he would think she was crazy. Chase refuses. Then, Lucy and her boyfriend come into the alley after following the duo from outside the school. Chase asks them what they want, and Lucy orders her boyfriend to tie Chase up. While Chase is being tied up, Emma asks them to stop. Lucy asks playfully what she should do to Chase. Chase retorts saying that Lucy is sick. Lucy replys by saying the only one sick is Emma, and pulls out her knife. Chase says for Emma to run, but she doesn't. She says to let him go. Lucy tells her boyfriend to knock Chase down, in which the blow is so hard, that it drifts him from conscious to unconscious. Emma becomes angry and turns into her "red eyes" state. Lucy is up for the fight. Chase is drifting from state to state, only able to hear certain things, mostly Emma's bloodthirsty comments. When Chase officially wakes up, the unconsious bodies of Lucy and her boyfriend are laying on the ground. Emma then asks the penultimate question: Are they still friends? Chase is reluctant to answer, and Emma bursts into tears. Chase then hugs Emma, comforting her. A random nearsighted girl (so she doesn't see the bodies,) sees the couple hugging, and takes a photo on her cell phone. She then plots to make rumors off this picture. Emma than pushes Chase away, and asks him his decision. Chase says that she did it to protect him, and she retorts by calling him an idiot. Emma then realizes she has to go pick up Molly from school. Chase is left alone with the bodies, and Emma says that they would wake up soon, freaking Chase out, and following Emma. Chase asks about Emma's mom. Emma seems surprised at the question, but answers it, thinking he already knows so much about her. The Funicello were once a happy family, but around Emma's tenth birthday, her mother became distant, looked spaced out, and left the house all the time, but always replied with being alright. One day, while young Emma and Kim were playing dolls of some sort, the police came, saying that they found no trace of her mom. Her dad developed a deep hatred for her, as well as the girls, because they resembled her. After the story, Emma threatens to rip up Chase's Pokemon cards if he ever tells of the incident. Reception As of August 19, 2011, the episode received 65,651 views and 219,699 stars, making it the 9th most watched episode, as well as the 18th most starred episode as well.